The Sun and The Monkey
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: After watching Renji and Byakuya being more open about their relationship, Aizen, feeling envious, and feeling that level of closeness is missing in his own relationship with Gin, enlists Renji's help to change that. AiGin. RenBya. And a joint effort with SesshomaruFreak. Set in the Heirverse with elements of Sesh's Healing the Moon.
1. Observations

Business: We do not own bleach. TDW however, owns Cherry and the 'hellish voice'. SF owns 'the Wolf Den'. If you want to use Cherry for anything please contact TDW beforehand.

A/n: Alright, fans of Freaks and Wolves, this is brought to you by TheDrunkenWerewolf and SesshomaruFreak. Wolfy's Heirverse meets Sesh's Healing the Moon - because Heir infects and everyone needs to embrace the disease. I am so happy I got to work with the wonderful Sesh on this one. Yay!

Notes: RenBya, AiGin, with AiRen conversations, some snarky sword spirits, and Heirverse&HtM echoes/calls/mirrors/gunshots everywhere and throughout.

TIMELINE: Early Heirverse (later Game) with elements of Healing the Moon.

.

 _Dedicated to our good friend timewaster123456789. She inspired this for us. And because she's awesome and we love her and she deserves it. And she puts up with our fujoshi-ing and one track minds and just thoughtfully reviews everything we write :)_

 **The Sun and the Monkey**

Chapter 1: Observations

It wasn't hard to miss, the way Renji Abarai had looked at his superior over the years. And being a keen observer of people, he liked to keep track of people and their emotional connections, if only for the potential possibility of using it against them later.

For the most part, captains tended to have harmonious relationships with their second in command. Renji's relationship with his captain, however, felt distant and strained. The tension in the air difficult to miss whenever he walked into their office. Although, one Thursday afternoon, when he walked in to deliver an incorrectly addressed package – this had all changed. Immediately, he wracked his brain for a reason why this was so. How could such a drastic change have happened overnight?

He'd greeted the sixth captain formally, the exchange brief. Though he couldn't help feeling Renji's eyes bore into his back, even as he walked away. _Hm, how odd._  
Kyouka snorted in the back of his mind. _Oh, please. If you think about it, it isn't odd at all._

He frowned. _What do you mean?_

 _Isn't it obvious?_

Still his frown persisted. She sighed, _Remember how happy you were when you and Gin finally got together?_ she asked.

It took a moment, but it clicked into place for him. _Oh_.

 _Yes,_ she said. _**'Oh'.**_ _And I thought you were supposed to be the clever one, Aizen-sama._

 _There's no need to make snarky comments,_ he chided. But she only laughed.

After he dropped off his package, he left. Though he couldn't resist one quick glance behind him at the pair. This, he thought, would need investigating.

He encountered the pair again that evening. Even going so far as to follow them to the coffee shop and sitting somewhere far away enough he wouldn't be seen, but close enough to overhear them, a book in his hands that he pretended to read that he could hide behind should he be spotted. And he watched them together. Something like a hollow feeling in his chest as he saw the easy smiles, heard the endearments that came to them so easily, watched the way their hands reached for and softly caressed each other across the table.

 _Seems love's in the air for everyone._ Kyouka sighed happily.

"I suppose."

He felt her sigh. _What's wrong?_

Sousuke frowned again, eyes fixed on the pages of his book, though he wasn't taking in a single word.

"Why can't Gin be like that... with me?" he muttered. "Why can't we be like that? I've done everything for him and yet Gin still distrusts me. What am I doing wrong?"

Kyouka pondered the question, deep in thought for a moment. _Perhaps you'd be better off asking one of them that?_

Aizen could have laughed at the suggestion. If it wouldn't give him away or draw attention to him. Him? Ask for help? Ridiculous.

Ah, but then... an outside perspective might help. He'd already tried every avenue he could think of to gain his Gin's trust. Perhaps a fresh mind could offer him a solution.

He observed the couple for a few more minutes from behind the book. It appeared that Byakuya, the most reserved person in the three worlds, was able to be brought out, made expressive and affectionate, by Renji. What was the redhead's secret to earning this affection?

He could practically _feel_ his zanpaktou roll her eyes. _You won't know if you don't_ _ **ask**_ _, SouSou._

Aizen scowled. "I _told_ you not to call me that ridiculous nickname."

Snickering filled his mind as he returned to his spying.

 _You like it when_ _ **Gin**_ _calls you that._ She countered.

He chose to not even dignify that with a response as he nursed his cup of tea.

. . .

Renji smiled warmly at his companion. The powerful, beautiful heir of the Kuchiki clan, one of the True First noble clans, had finally agreed that their secret rendezvous could be a semi-public relationship; they weren't parading about, but they were no longer bending over backwards to hide their connection. The older man was more affectionate and willing to share in playful moments.

All of this made Renji the happiest guy in existence.

Byakuya tilted his head, wearing the slight smile that conveyed so much happiness. "Gods, Lieutenant Abarai, you're looking at me as if you wish to eat me right up."

Renji grinned. "Maybe I do, baby." He ran one foot up his lover's leg teasingly, causing his superior to narrow his steel-silver eyes playfully.

"Behave, Renji. We are in public."

Renji just chuckled and ignored the admonition to behave.

. . .

 _'Baby?'_ Aizen frowned at the endearment, grateful for his forethought in bringing a book to hide behind.

Aizen drained the rest of his tea and stood to leave, a bitter taste lingering in his mouth despite the sweetness of the tea he'd just drank. Gently he placed the cup down on saucer again, resisting the urge to slam it down and smash it. A difficult urge to suppress, given the jealousy and anger whirling inside him at the moment, but he'd always had superhuman levels of self-control, so he managed it. Hell, if he'd kept his hands off a young, drunk Gin sleeping in his bed, he could manage this simple task.

He moved through the shop quietly, keeping his spiritual energy in check. Because it would not do to go broadcasting any of this. He had a reputation to maintain as the benevolent, kind, supportive Aizen taichou who was happy for the pair. Aizen taichou who would wish them well in their new relationship.

He might not have liked it, but that was the image he had to present to the world.

It was what he'd signed up for. What he'd planned so long and worked so hard to do.

But that didn't mean he _liked_ it. Lying to peoples' faces. Playing a role he despised because it just wasn't him. Being with Gin gave him somewhat of a reprieve from all of that, though. Gave him space to breathe and refocus. To relax, even if just a little bit. But it was obvious Gin was still guarded around him though. Still distrustful, even though Gin stated otherwise. He remembered the lavender Gin had left for him several decades ago, at the beginning of their wary courtship.

Lavender. In the language of flowers: mistrust.

It had stung. Still stung, even now. And again the question bounced in his skull. Because a small, desperate part of him he'd be absolutely _loathe_ to let anyone see, wanted Gin to come alive for him as Lord Kuchiki had for Abarai. He wanted his Gin to be expressive, affectionate with him. Open. Tender. Yes, they had playfulness, but what was that really? Apart from an extension of the chessplay that seemed to mar everything about their relationship?

'What am I doing wrong?'

A dark voice in his head began cackling. _Everything._ it mocked. _Try "_ _everything",_ _Sousuke._

Aizen pushed the voice away, ignoring that darker aspect of his mind. The voice that spoke his darker thoughts to him. Drowning it out with thoughts of Gin as he walked back to the office, where Gin was waiting for him to return. Trying to ignore the bitter jealousy at what he'd just observed.

. . .

He'd calmed somewhat by the time he walked back into his office and sat at his desk. The hellish voice inside his head was silent now, and Aizen took a brief moment to enjoy this before it piped up again. He'd just picked up his pen to resume his work peacefully again, only to see Gin appear some moments after in the doorway with a cup of tea.

"Aizen-sama," Gin smiled at him, "Yer back. Been waitin'. Yer a bit late."

"My apologies," Aizen answered, trying to ignore the bitter seed sprouting roots inside him at the lack of familiarity or endearment in the younger man's tone. "I... got a little distracted."

Immediately the hellish voice began laughing again. _See? He doesn't love you. He doesn't even use an endearment when he addresses you. Even when you're alone together..._

Aizen tried to ignore the hellish voice, the cackling, the darkness... but it was hard. It had always been difficult to ignore something that preyed so much on his insecurities. Even harder to battle a monster into submission when it lived inside his mind. When it wore his skin. Spoke with his voice.

 _Even after so many years together. Decades, even. You'd think by now he'd have come up with one._

"Oh," Gin asked, in a light inquisitive voice, a playfulness to his tone as he sauntered up to the desk and perched himself on it so he could sit closer to his partner. "Wha' bout?"

 _I bet he never loved you._

"I was peoplewatching and lost track of the time." Aizen replied.

 _Who could ever love you? All you do is_ hurt _people. Play with them. Use them like toys and throw them away when you get bored of them._

"Oh?" Gin grinned at him, "Was it Renji and the Ice Prince? Cuz word on th' street is they got a thing goin'. They tryin' ta hide it a course, no' be too showy 'bout it, but they are."

Aizen managed a small smile, despite the cackling, hellish voice inside his head. "The Ice Prince? Is that what people call him these days?"

Gin chuckled, a light, amused laugh that drowned out the insane cackling inside his skull. Gave him peace of mind again. "Yeh. There's less polite variations, a course, bu' that's what they call 'im. Were ya watchin' em?"

Aizen smiled. "Yes, I was, as it happens. They seem very happy together. Very playful. Kuchiki taichou had to tell Abarai-san to behave because they were in public and he was being..." he paused there, as if thinking of the right word to use, "Very much a tease."

Gin laughed again. "Oh, I think that reminds me a someone I know!" he said, unable to resist a bit of teasing himself, apparently. "Someone who just can' seem ta keep his hands off a me. Lessee... ya might know 'im. Thick, dark brown hair... got glasses, though he looks _much_ better without em... eyes ya can get lost in... Someone I have ta keep tellin' ta fuckin' _behave_ 'imself..."

Aizen couldn't help but chuckle at all of it. This. This was why he liked Gin. The younger man could easily keep up with his banter. "Oh come now, you know you enjoy it."

Gin only laughed, not answering because, Aizen suspected, Gin knew it would basically be giving him the green light to tease him as much as possible in any public space. Not that he didn't do that already. He'd just be even more incorrigible if he had that green light.

"I aint answerin' that." Gin said. Only confirming to Aizen that he was right with his assumption. Which only drew another amused chuckle out of him.

"Which only proves me right." Aizen smirked.

Gin just shook his head. "Oh, here, made this fer you, by the way." Gin smiled down at him, gently pressing the mug of tea in his hand into Aizen's. Their fingers brushing against each other gently as the mug changes hands. Sending warmth spreading it's way up Aizen's fingers and through the rest of his body. Fingers tingling with the simple contact. The hellish voice falling into sweet silence at the soft touch and a very soft, very tender smile. And a smile of equal tenderness graced Aizen's features as he looked up at his Gin. The one good thing in his life. His bright moon in an otherwise darkened world.

"Thankyou, Gin."

Gin returned his smile with a soft, affectionate one of his own, and he had to wonder whether Gin knew he was being thanked for more than just a simple mug of tea.

. . .

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly. Aizen sat at his desk, content for the first time since the day had begun. Gin was working quietly at his desk close by, humming to himself and lazily stroking his pet Cherry as he worked. Only interrupting his humming to make a frustrated noise or a long-suffering sigh and the boring, repetitive paperwork.

He smiled to himself. He was glad he hadn't told his Gin about the paperwork before promoting him. Otherwise Gin would never have taken up the position.

He fought the urge to just sit and watch his Gin, remembering how badly that had ended in the past, with him being hospitalised with concussion and walking about with a mighty black eye – he was sure that lamp post still had a dent in it - and returned to his own work. Although something did nag at him. About this morning.

How? He wondered. How could Renji and Byakuya possibly be that happy? Nobody was that happy. Nobody. Or was it really that this was what a normal relationship looked like, without even a hint of chessplay?

He wanted to find out.

 _You can always ask, you know._ Kyouka repeated to him. _You won't know if you don't_ _ **ask.**_

He frowned. _I know that._ He snapped back. _But how to even broach the subject without looking like an awkward fool?_

 _Oh, don't worry about that,_ Kyouka teased, laughing, _you always look like an awkward fool._

He chose not to rise to her bait and ignored her.

Instead, he thought for a few moments, his gaze landing on an incoming hell butterfly. And with it came his answer.

 _Ah, perfect._

. . .

Renji moaned, in a state of bliss as his lover smirked down at him. "Really, Renji. Can you not make any more coherent sounds than 'mmmmmm'?"

Still buried in the man astride his hips, he shook his head with a lazy grin. "Nu-uh." Sliding his hands up the sleek form, he coaxed the noble to lay down against him. Snuggling afterward was one of the first intimacies they had made into a ritual. Their relationship wasn't just about sex, so they always cuddled after playing, no matter how messy they'd gotten.

Renji sighed happily, embracing his dishevelled partner. Byakuya made him deliriously happy, and he wouldn't give this up for anything. They were equals when alone, respecting each other on a level that would've surprised most people who only knew them at the office.

They'd had their setbacks, like his own insecurities and Byakuya's reluctance to trust, but they'd gotten through every obstacle together.

He felt his lover shift, murmuring against his throat, "We need to shower, honey."

He groaned, as if bathing with a naked Byakuya Kuchiki were a hardship. "I don' wanna get up."

The older man smirked at him, then slowly pulled away, separating their bodies. "Very well, I shall simply shower alone."

Renji could barely stand being parted from his boyfriend, and Byakuya knew this. As the slender noble got up and swayed that lovely ass towards the bathroom, he bounced out of bed to follow. "Hold on, I'm comin', I'm comin'."

Just then, the airy tinkling sound of a Hell Butterfly interrupted them. Byakuya turned to address it, since the messengers were usually for him. "Sixth division Captain Kuchiki listening." But to both of their surprise, the black insect turned towards Renji. "Umm, Sixth division Lieutenant Abarai listening?"

The Hell Butterfly flapped its wings furiously in Renji's face. "Hey, what the-" He heard Byakuya's voice, light with amusement. "It appears to be a private message for you. I see how it is." But the smaller Soul Reaper was smiling, so he knew he was just being teased. The ravenette resumed heading for the shower, saying, "Answer it, then join me, Lieutenant Abarai."

Renji shivered at the sexy command. "Hai, Taicho." When his partner had left the room, he frowned at the messenger insect. "Renji Abarai, alone and listening. Give me the damn message."

Renji closed his eyes and let the hell butterfly relay its message telepathically. Though it only roused his curiosity. For one, it was from Aizen Taichou – his former captain. Secondly, because it was a message coming out of the blue, with no logic or reason. A random message. Renji would've thought it had been sent to the wrong person, but the message addressed him specifically.

The message was informal, yet cordial.

 _Abarai-san, it began. My apologies for contacting you so suddenly, it's been a while, since we were last in contact, but I'd like to discuss some things with you. Perhaps we can catch up. Preferably somewhere informal. I'll let you choose the venue. Do let me know when you're available._

 _Oh, and give my regards to Captain Kuchiki._

Renji opened his eyes and digested this new communication. Captain Aizen wanted... to talk to him? About what? What in the seven hells could his ex-captain want to discuss?

Renji frowned, mulling over the possibilities. Until a certain voice called out to him again.

"I don't have all day, Lieutenant Abarai."

Renji shook the thoughts away and smirked. Ah, who cared about the message? Right now there were other, much more interesting things to think about. To do...

Renji stood and obediently followed his lover's voice into the shower, where he promptly lay a kiss on the back of that gorgeous pale neck, pressed his body against his Byakuya's back, and wrapped a hand sneakily around Byakuya Kuchiki's already engorged penis.

"Renji!" the older man gasped. Renji just grinned.

"Well, someone's certainly happy to see me."

. . .

Gin watched his captain work the rest of the afternoon, keeping a close eye on him, though he tried not to be too obvious about it. The man seemed fine now, but it was clear something had been bothering him before he'd returned. And Gin knew that as loathe as Sousuke was to admit it, he was very transparent. To him at least, anyway. The rest of the world wasn't so lucky. But then, Gin supposed after so long together, it made sense he'd be easy to read. He huffed a sigh as he sat at his desk, having long ago given up on doing any actual work and just decided to sit giving Cherry a lazy belly rub. The white fox was lying sprawled on her back, ears pressed flat against her head and making happy little noises at the attention. Bushy tail wagging from side to side slowly.

 _If only I could read his thoughts,_ Gin frowned, _If only he'd talk ta me. I migh' jus' be able ta help 'im. But 'e's too proud ta lemme in._

Gin's frown only deepened as he watched the older man summon and send off a hell butterfly without a word.

 _Still keepin' 'is secrets. Even from me._ Gin thought bitterly. _Hope he aint seein' someone else._

Cherry must have picked up on his dark mood, because at once she was up, rolling over on the desk and jumping up onto her hind legs, all tail wagging and licking his face. Making him laugh and forcing his mood to brighten and lifting the tension in the atmosphere.

"Ahha, Che-Che... Cherry, no! Cherry!"

Somewhere not too far away he heard his partner sigh. And Gin looked up to see him shake his head, smiling warmly.

"Cherry," Sousuke warned softly, "Leave Gin alone. He has work to be doing."

"Aw bu' playin' wit' Cherry is much more fun." Gin protested. Lifting the fox up into his arms.

"You still have work to do, lieutenant." Sousuke called out to him. "It isn't going to do itself." Gin only frowned. Vowing that if he ever became a captain and got to make the rules, he'd never do any paperwork again.

"Ohh, Cherry-chan, SouSou's bein' mean, makin us do borin' paperwork, aint he mean ta us?"

Cherry yipped in answer and wagged her tail. Gin had to try and suppress a devious smirk. He knew Kyouka Suigetsu teased his lover _endlessly_ whenever he used that nickname. Which was partly why he used it. Partly. Sometimes he used it affectionately, but not often. Usually he used it when he wanted something – which the man usually gave him. So tightly wrapped around his fingers he was. So tightly pinned under his thumb. He tried not to snicker aloud at Sousuke's embarrassed frown and long-suffering sigh.

It was petty, Gin knew. But damn, it did make him feel better about being kept out of the loop. Though he was curious now what message that hell butterfly had carried off. Usually he was informed of all outgoing and incoming messages.

 _Hm, I definitely need to keep an eye on this._


	2. Plans

a/n's:

Wolfy- at this point I'm just gonna say I own Aizen's flower language dictionary now. And of course the lovely Cherry. And the Heirverse itself. But nothing else. Big thanks to Sesh for letting me feed the Stew to the Kraken that is this series, even though I wrote that bit of Game before I even read that part of HtM :)

Sess- I own the Wolf Den but nothing else :)

Warnings: Head-hopping between Aizen and Renji. Mild 'Game' spoilers/crossreferences.

Notes: Flower language. Some good advice. Jealousies and suspicions emerging.

* * *

Chapter 2: Plans

Renji sat at a quiet table in The Wolf Den, his favorite bar. He'd sent a Hell Butterfly to let Aizen-taicho know he'd be here. Not knowing what the older man wanted, he was unsettled, and so had chosen a place he considered his turf.

He ordered a mixed drink and nursed it, not wanting to get drunk. The afternoon was creeping into evening, cooling the air and giving a sense of calm. Renji sighed, knowing he'd gotten here early. He'd much rather be all tangled up with a certain noble right now. What could his former captain possibly want from him?

The questions and possibilities whirled around his head as he waited. Everything from the most likely to the downright outrageous. Thankfully he didn't have to wait very long, as Aizen walked into the bar about five minutes later. Renji watched him scan the bar, searching for him, and saw the older man smile when he set eyes on him.  
Renji watched him walk over and sit down opposite him in the booth.  
"Ah, Abarai-san. Sorry I am late. There were some things I had to take care of. It's good to see you. You're doing well in your new position, I trust?" he asked, smiling warmly across at him.

He almost choked on his drink, thinking about all the 'positions' he'd been in lately. "Just fine, Aizen-taicho. I get more responsibility as a lieutenant, but more perks, too."

Renji had to fight a blush at his own words- that had sounded dirty. "So, what'd you wanna talk about, sir?"

Aizen had to suppress a wicked grin. Yes, he'd meant that question to sound how it sounded. It certainly was fun to tease people. Of course, teasing his former subordinate wasn't as much fun as teasing his lovely Gin - for one, Renji didn't go _nearly_ as pink - but it was still fun. Even Kyouka was snickering at the redhead's reaction.

"Ah, well, about that..." Aizen began, thinking for a moment how to phrase this. "You see, I wanted to ask for your advice. Ah, what would you recommend from the drinks menu, by the way? I haven't been here before."

Renji shrugged. "They have a great variety of sake, and all their mixed drinks are pretty good. If you want something non-alcoholic, their tea is excellent, even to a discerning palate."

"Ah, in this case, I'll try some fire sake." Aizen replied, rising from his seat. "I'll be back. Do you want another drink?"

Renji said he'd be fine with tea, watching as Aizen walked towards the bar. Advice? What kind of advice would the intelligent captain need from him?  
The very thought confused him to no end, not to mention the way Aizen seemed to be manoeuvring the conversation, left Renji with the disconcerting sensation of playing chess.

He decided that when the brunette came back, he'd get to the bottom of the reason his former captain had called him.

Aizen returned with their drinks, and sat Renji's cup of tea, complete with saucer, down on the table in front of him before settling back into his seat and taking a sip of his fire sake.  
"This is good," he said gesturing to the fiery drink.

Renji nodded. "Yes sir, it is, and thank you for the tea. Not to be rude, Aizen-taicho, but why did you call me? What kind of advice could you possibly want from a Rukon mutt like me?"

Aizen smiled at him, almost ruefully, and sighed. _Well_ _,_ Kyouka prompted, a little impatient. _G_ _o on. Tell him_ _._  
Aizen took a swig of his fire sake, feeling it warm his insides as it slid down his throat.

"Well," he began, "I need some relationship advice. And I figured you'd be the best person to go to on this subject."

Renji gaped at the other man, sure he'd heard wrong. "I... you want _relationship_ advice? From _me?_ Why?"

Aizen pressed his lips together into a fine line. Feeling Kyouka nudging, pushing, shoving him to answer the question truthfully.

"Well, truthfully, because I think Gin still doesn't trust me." he said. "And- forgive me for this- I've seen how Kuchiki taichou is with you, how... open, you are with each other. And I... well, I'd like to have that with Gin. And you're the only one I trust enough to help me."

Well, this was a surprise. Renji hadn't expected that at all. But Aizen seemed sincere. He took a deep breath. "There's a lot that goes into a relationship, and each one is different. I'd say fairness and equality are a big part of it, and so is trust." He paused thoughtfully. "For me to give you advice, it'd be helpful if I knew what issue is being addressed?"

Aizen took a deep breath, thinking for a moment. "I don't think he trusts me." he said quietly. "He's still guarded around me. Even though we're..."  
He trailed off, let that thought die. No, nobody could know about that. The scandal would be outrageous, and Gin was adamant he didn't want it broadcast except to a select few. He sighed again. Drank more fire sake, enjoyed it burning as it went down him. This was going to be difficult to talk about without revealing everything.  
"I've done everything for him, and I still don't think he trusts me. I mean he's told me he loves me, but... I don't know. Maybe it's just my reputation coming back to bite me."

Renji nodded in understanding; Aizen's player reputation was well-known, and he used to have a bit of a reputation himself. "I see. I'm assuming this conversation is confidential?"

When he got a nod, he leaned forward. "Byakuya had trust issues, too. I don't know exactly how your relationship with Gin works, but don't hide anything from him. Always be prepared to tell him, truthfully, what you're feeling or thinking. Even little things, cause if he feels you're hiding or lying about anything, in his mind, you could be hiding or lying all the time."

Aizen gave a small smile. Truthfulness. That... would prove difficult. Because, well, old habits died hard, slow deaths. But for Gin, who was everything he'd dreamed of, he was willing to at least try. "Yes. That makes sense about the little things. Start small, right?"

Renji nodded. "Exactly. Also, don't have sex if he says no. No seducing to try and change his mind. Even if he enjoys the hell out of it, if he said no first, it'll hurt him afterwards."

Aizen tried not to bristle at that remark and all it insinuated. But rationalized with himself it was coming from a good place and Renji was just trying to help. "I understand that." he said. "If he says no I do back off. I'd never want to hurt him..." he had to smile then, remembering all the times Gin said he wanted to wait, to go slowly. How he himself had even said to Kyouka he'd move at a glacial pace for his Gin, if necessary. "Actually, I waited a long time, for him to be ready for that level of sexual intimacy."

Renji nodded, pleased to hear this. "Didn't mean to insult you or anything. That sounds like you got that part down. Do you do nice things, like cook for him or give him massages? That helped me win over Byakuya."

X~X

At that moment, Byakuya Kuchiki sneezed. Someone was talking about him, but who? Probably Renji. His boyfriend would extol his virtues to a dented lamppost if he could.

Hm, speaking of Renji, where was he anyway? The younger man had said he had to go and meet someone but that was over an hour ago. He sighed. It must be important, he reasoned, if Renji had made time from their afternoon together to go meet this person. Though he did wish his sweet Renji would hurry home so he could tangle himself together with the Rukon dog again.

He sighed again. Wishing Renji would just hurry back to him already. Hell, he couldn't even focus on the book he was trying to read.  
"Renji where _are_ you?" he muttered to himself.

X~X

Meanwhile, Renji was telling Aizen how he'd cook for Byakuya. "He likes everything I make, and I think it makes him feel special when I cook for him."

Aizen nodded, mentally taking notes. If the redhead could bring such life out of the Kuchiki heir, he intended to listen close.

"Hm, so maybe I could surprise him with a romantic meal perhaps," Aizen mused, "Gin does like it when I cook for him. Although, he does return the favour. There's a particular stew I like Gin makes for me that he knows is my favourite that he makes on some of my more trying days. I know it's his favourite too, but I don't know how to make it."

Aizen thought for a moment, putting some pieces together, "Do you think..." he hesitated for a moment, somewhat uncertain, "Might cooking our stew together be a good idea?"

Renji felt his eyes widen. "By any chance, has he ever called it 'Rukon stew'?" When Aizen nodded, he couldn't stop his soft laugh. "Byakuya makes that for me, too. And yes, cooking together is a good idea; it can be surprisingly romantic." He was struck with an idea, and excitedly suggested it. "Maybe they can cook it together and we can have a sort of double-date?"

Aizen could not help the grin spreading across his face at the idea. "Oh, that sounds perfect. I'll bring up the suggestion to Gin." He smiled. "I'm surprised Byakuya knows how to make the stew though, being a noble. Who taught him?"

Renji hesitated a moment before replying softly, "Hisana taught him." He lowered his eyes to the table, chest tightening at the thought of his lover's suffering.

Aizen paused. Sighed sadly. Wished, yet again, he hadn't gone and put his foot in his mouth. "I'm sorry, Renji." He said, offering his condolences. Apologising for bringing up such a painful subject.

Renji shook his head. "It's alright. He's just been through a lot, and it hurts to think about. He didn't really have anyone to comfort him-" he cut off, meeting deep brown eyes. Aizen had asked for advice, not Byakuya's life story. His boyfriend had trusted him with those precious details, so that particular subject was nobody else's business.

"What do you do for Gin?" he inquired, and Aizen smiled. "Well, early on, I taught him the language of flowers."  
Renji tilted his head. "Flowers have a language?"

Aizen smiled wider. "It's something humans used to use in the Victorian era to express their sentiments. A bit of a dead language now but... Each flower has a meaning, sometimes more than one, so interpretation and context are important when selecting your floral offerings." He explained. Once again slipping into the role of teacher as he'd had so long ago. "One can express any feeling with it. For example, a red tulip is a declaration of love, yellow roses can mean jealousy or infidelity depending on the context, Jonquil is desire-" He added unable to suppress a little smirk, "and heliotropes mean devoted affection. Gin and I have been conversing in the language for decades. I don't know if you noticed the flowers at my desks here and at the academy?"

He paused there, waiting for Renji's reaction. Rushing in to fill the silence when it stretched on for too long and he began fearing Renji, too, would be opposed to such an inappropriate teacher-student relationship even if it was so long ago. "Of course flower meanings vary between sources." He finished quickly, drinking more sake.

Renji was staring at the other man. "That... that's beautiful. Can you teach me so that I can use this for Byakuya? It seems like something he'd know and it seems so appropriate for him. The Kuchiki estate's garden has every kind of flower there is."

"Oh, yes, this is something I think I can do for you. And I'm sure the books at the library may also help you." Aizen smiled. "What sentiment do you wish to express?"

Renji thought for a moment. "I'd like to pick him a bouquet. I desire him, love him and I'll never leave him. He's really too good for me. Are there flowers that could convey all that?"

Aizen paused, thinking for a few moments, scanning the entries in his mental flower dictionary for the corresponding flowers for those particular sentiments. "Red tulips to declare love," he began, speaking slowly to give his mind time to think, "Jonquil for desire, ivy for fidelity and loyalty, globe aramanth for unchangeable unfading love, crown imperial for majesty and power, madwort for happiness, and field lilac for humility." he finished.

"All together conveying the message: 'Though I know I stand but a humble man before your power and majesty, I want you to know that I am happy you have chosen me, that I desire you, and I will love you forever."

Renji mentally noted the flowers and their meanings. "That's perfect. That's exactly what I wanna say. Shit, I better write that all down..." He smiled happily, and Aizen noticed, quietly reaching into his uniform and pulling out a little notepad and pen. He opened it to a blank page and slid it over the table towards Renji.

"My, it seems as if you are quite happy in this relationship. You appear to have settled down."

Renji nodded, scribbling away. "Yeah I settled down for him- didn't wanna ever cause him to doubt me. He completes me. I know that sounds so cheesy but it's true."

Aizen smiled, Renji really did look happy. Kyouka just giggled.

 _This is the bit where you smile all goofy like you do and say you feel the same way about your idiot..._

 _Ha. As if I'd go broadcasting_ _ _that__ _._ He sassed at her. But he smiled his goofy grin nonetheless, unable to help himself. Just hoping Renji wouldn't notice just how much Gin softened him up over the years. Which, of course, he did. Because Renji always had been smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

 _Well, you_ _ _ **were**__ _being blatantly obvious about it_ _._ Kyouka sassed again. He ignored her.

Renji looked up to see Aizen smiling. _He must be happy, too._

X~X

At that moment, Byakuya was setting down his book. Renji had been gone long enough- it'd been over an hour and he needed his lover by him again. He locked Renji's quarters and began searching for his partner's energy. He cast about for it, seeking out that familiar siren's call, and managed to get a location.

It was hard, as Renji was actively working to suppress his reiatsu, and thus his presence. But he was a captain, after all. And though it took some doing, Byakuya did find him.

 _ _The Wolf Den? What are you doing there, Renj_ __i?_

He frowned to himself, thinking. Was Renji giving him the run around?

He thought about it for a few moments. Of course his beloved Renji had assured him he'd stopped sleeping with his 'benefit friends' since they'd become involved, but... then again, Renji had never hidden from him before.

 _ _Who are you with, Renji__ _?_

His mind recoiled. No... Renji wouldn't... would he?

But it bothered him that he didn't know. So he decided to go find out. He frowned, placing his cold, untouchable icy mask back on, if just to hide the doubts creeping through his stomach. It was one thing to let Renji and the pack see him express his feelings; the rest of the world was another matter entirely.

With a deep breath and a sigh, he suppressed his riatsu and stepped out in search of his beloved.

X~X

At the same time, Gin was wrapping a cloak around himself and talking to the snow-white fox at his feet. "Imma find out if 'e's runnin' 'round on me." He'd lost track of Sousuke's riatsu because the older man had suppressed it. _Yeah like tha's not suspicious._

He crouched to meet Cherry's bright, clever eyes. "Can ya find 'im, Che-Che? Take me to Aizen."

Cherry yipped and wagged her tail, running excitedly in a little circle. Gin smiled at her and opened the door. She was out of it like lightning, a white streak at his feet. Gin chuckled to himself and stepped out, finding her waiting for him outside.

He grinned. Like Aizen had said when he'd first met the fox, _'it's hard to not love her.'_

Gin had snorted at the time. More than a little smug. _'_ _Well_ _ _ **duh**__ _._ _How can ya not love that cute face?_ _ _ **Everybody**__ _loves Cherry!'_

"C'mon then, le's go spyin', Che-Che."

Cherry barked once more and then fell silent, understanding this was a stealth mission. She sniffed the path Sousuke's feet had taken and the two of them set off on their way. Gin dutifully following his little Cherry, who's caught Aizen's scent and begun tracking his partner. Trying hard to ignore the suspicions clawing at his insides.

 _Where are you, Sousuke_ _?_ Gin wondered, tugging the reiatsu masking cloak tighter around him. _Why're ya hidin_ _'?_

Gin stepped over a tree that had fallen in the path following a storm that occurred just last week. He and Sousuke had spent those rainy days together, playing chess and lounging around like lazy foxes. Cherry dozing alongside them. And the nights they spent tangled together in between bedsheets while the thunderstorm raged outside.

Gin shook the memory away. No. No more of that. He was the hunter now, and Sousuke was his prey. To catch his prey, he needed to focus.

 _Where are you_ _,_ _Sousuke_ _?_ He wondered again.

 _And more importantly, who are you with?_


	3. Suspicions

Notes: standard heirverse gunshots fired. Cwst&Say It callforwards. More suspicions. Perceived betrayals. Bya/Gin conversations, Ai/Ren girltalk. GinChe spytime. Foxes Fix Everything. Sass, sass and more sass

We don't own Bleach or its characters. TDW owns Cherry, flower dictionary, and Heirverse. Sess owns the Wolf Den bar

* * *

Chapter 3: Suspicions

Gin arrived at his destination and eyed the bar's exterior. "Th' Wolf Den? Ain't this where Ran goes out drinkin' with 'the guys' every Friday? Wha's Sousuke doin' 'ere?"

He frowned up at the entrance to the bar and took in a deep breath. If Sousuke was here, and Cherry sitting at the door was saying he was, what in the three worlds was he doing here?

Again doubts clawed at him, angry insects with sharp pincers in the place of the moths in his belly. What would he do if Sousuke were here with someone else? Or trying to pull? Or- or-

He dragged air into his lungs. _'No. Calm down. Ya ain't got no proof yet.'_ he told himself. _'It might be nothin'. It's prob'ly nothin'.'_

But what if it wasn't?

He shook his head to free it of the thoughts. Trying to push past the suspicions swirling around inside his insides. He needed to focus. He had things to find out. Cherry whined and scratched at the door of the bar.

"Nuh-uh, Cherry-chan, we can't go in tha' way. This's a stealth mission, remember?"

Cherry lay down in a huff. No doubt annoyed that she'd come all this way and couldn't even get any snuggles from their target. Gin smiled at her and shook his head. She was so much like Ran that way.

Gin looked up and walked around the building. Maybe there was a back door they could sneak in through. Or an open window. He walked around the back into the alleyway and spied a side entrance used for deliveries.

 _Ah, perfect._ He quickly scanned the area for anyone that might be watching and, when the coast was clear, reached for his lockpick – a still useful relic from his Rukongai days. Within no time at all, the door was open, and Gin whistled for Cherry. She came scurrying over and the two of them snuck into the bar.

They came out in some kind of storage room, piled high with boxes. Fruit and things.

 _Must be a cocktail bar a some sort,_ Gin mused, as he made his way across the room. Walking on silent feet. He pushed the other door into the bar itself open just a crack, so he could peer out and scope the scene. Cherry leant against his legs and ankles, peering out too. Their sharp clever eyes assessing the situation.

He couldn't see Sousuke from his vantage point – which was good, because it meant he wouldn't be spotted. But he could hear the man talking with someone else. A voice he wasn't familiar with. Gin frowned.

"This why he ain't come home? Who th' _hell_ does he think he is? Pickin up some floozy at a bar." Gin hissed his whispered outrage to Cherry. Who just pressed herself reassuringly against her master's ankles. Hating to see him upset. Gin sucked in a quiet breath and refocused. Now was not the time for indignant outrage. Now was time to focus and find out more before he flew off the handle. Because really, there might be a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this.

There was only one bartender working, due to the quiet daytime lull in customers, and the rest of the bar was empty. Gin saw his chance when the young man, blonde and solemn, tending the bar turned away to put a clean glass away and crept out, quick and stealthy, Cherry at his heels. He slid into a chair at a table close enough to his prey to hear the two, yet still far away enough to not be spotted. And thanks to his reaitsu masking cloak, if he didn't go stupidly making any noise, he'd be undetectable. He smiled and patted his knee as the signal for Cherry to leap onto his lap and get comfortable, and listened in. Though he did regret that he couldn't go get himself a stiff drink.

 _Okay, Sousuke, lessee wha' game yer playin' now..._ he thought, just as Cherry lifted her front paws onto the table and started listening intently, too. Ears twitching and bright eyes alert.

. . .

Byakuya frowned as he crept down the alley to the side entrance, still wondering what in the hell his boyfriend was doing skulking around in secrecy. He got through the storage room and peeked out into the bar. He could hear Renji's deep, Rukon-accented voice. He determined which way the voice was coming from, and sought the closest table where he wouldn't be seen.

Unfortunately, it seemed to be occupied, but he recognized the silvery hair just as he heard Aizen's voice. But there was no other table and perhaps Gin would know why Renji was here.

Gin looked up as he came to stand by the table. "Th'fuck ya doin' here?"

Byakuya frowned and slid into the seat opposite the sly man, seeing a white fox face peeking over the table. It was rather adorable, but he refocused on Gin. "What are _you_ doing here, Ichimaru?"

A close-eyed smirk was directed at him. "Dun think i's any a ya bus'ness, Kuchiki."

Byakuya narrowed his own eyes. "Then it is none of your concern why I am here."

Gin only smirked some more. "But it's awfully int'restin' that a noble is lowerin' himself to come to th' Wolf Den. This ain't no fancy place."

Byakuya lifted his chin haughtily. "I happen to come here often."

At that moment, they both heard Sousuke's voice. Byakuya frowned. Aizen? Why on earth would Renji be talking to Aizen?

Then Renji's voice sounded, and Gin sighed. "I don' know tha' voice. But they're talking to Sousuke."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow. "You're here to spy on your partner?"

Gin shrugged. "What's it to ya?"

Byakuya inclined his head towards the booth. "Because that other voice is Renji's."

"Renji!" Gin hissed quietly. Bristling with rage. "Wha's Sousuke doin' wi' _Renji?_ Th' _fuck_ is this?!"

Byakuya kept his head held high and his gaze haughty. "Unless you wish for us to be spotted, I _suggest_ you keep your voice _down_."

. . .

Gin let his smirk drop completely and scowled at the noble, giving Byakuya a glimpse of the threat in his red eyes for just a moment. "You shu' th'fuck up, 'm _allowed_ t'be ragin' a this. If ya 'ad any sense, you'd be too. Or are feelin's too ' _below_ ' ya noble ass? No wonder they all call ya Ice Princess." he smirked, "I'd jus' call ya a dick an' spare th' politeness."

He saw the noble mouth twitch, and he knew the words had hit their mark. Good. Maybe now the Kuchiki heir would take the stick out of his ass.

" _Hardly_." Byakuya sniffed. "If anything you letting your emotions rule you is undignified."

Gin's eye twitched. "Undignifi-" he began, but caught himself. He had to remember his objective. He'd never find out what Sousuke was up to if he flew into a rage and got into a bar brawl with the Ice Princess. As much as he wanted to. He took a deep breath and blew it out to calm himself. "Look, I'm 'ere fer th' same reasons as you. I'mma find out what my Sousuke's doin' in this kinda place comin' ta pick up floozies."

"Agreed. If we are here for the same reasons, we might as we work together." Byakuya nodded, "Truce?"

Gin nodded at Byakuya. "Truce."

So Byakuya got comfy in his side of the booth. "And for the record, my boyfriend is NOT a floozy. If anyone here is a whore it is Captain Aizen."

" _Must_ ya piss me off?" Gin threatened quietly, as Cherry watched the insults fly between them like she was watching a game of tennis. Quietly observing as her beloved master and this stranger traded sass, sass and more sass. "Do ya gotta _deathwish_ , Princess?"

Byakuya raised a small smirk of his own. "I don't hear you denying it."

" _Piss off_." Gin snarled, "I dun gotta defend 'im ta th'likes a _you_. But Sousuke ain't no whore."

"Oh, have I hit a _nerve_ , Ichimaru?" the Kuchiki sat back, shooting him a smug, shit eating grin.

"Will you just _shut up?"_ Gin hissed, "They're talkin 'gen an I can' 'ear 'em fer yer blabbin'."

Byakuya heard Renji's voice again, biting his lip when he heard something about flowers.

"Th' fuck you worried 'bout?" Gin muttered. "Renji ain't like my idiot with his chessgames." Byakuya wasn't sure what that meant but it didn't matter. What mattered was whether or not Renji was here for nefarious reasons. Surely he wouldn't cheat...then again, Byakuya was still sometimes shy when it came to sex, so would his lover seek another? Someone more comfortable when it came to intimacy?

He felt a shaft of uncertainty and pain slide into his heart. He looked over to Gin to see that he didn't look any more certain than he felt.

They sat in silence, listening to the voices.

. . .

Gin kept his fingers in Cherry's soft fur, as she snuggled up into his arms, trying to pretend he hadn't heard flowers mentioned. Surely Aizen wasn't sharing their private language with someone else! Especially not that redheaded mutt. He was Rukon, too. Did Sousuke have a fetish for the strays that fought their way up to the Seiretei?

Then he heard Renji's voice again. "If you don't have trust, you don't have nothin'."

He felt like he'd been shot, barely managing to whisper, "Do we... have nothing?" A glance across the small table showed a Byakuya that looked serene as usual, but his eyes looked devastated.

He held Cherry close, heart pounding. "Why? Why would he do thi-" He was cut off by Byakuya waving his hand and whispering, "Shhh. We have time to freak out later. Our mission now is to listen."

. . .

Unaware they were being spied on, Renji and Aizen were still talking. Renji smiled at the thoughts in his head. "I ain't said it aloud yet, but in my mind, I call him my moon."

Aizen nodded. "Same here. Gin's been the moon of my life for decades, and like you, I've never told him."

Renji tilted his head thoughtfully. "Y'know, maybe we should."

Aizen smiled. "You're right; we should tell them."

Then Renji thought of another bit of advice he knew. "Hey how 'bout this? Sometimes, let him top in the bedroom. Not like once a year, either. I let my baby top me whenever he wants."

. . .

Byakuya was frozen at the words he and Gin were catching. He couldn't believe his ears, and across the table, Gin looked distraught. The words reaching them seemed incriminating.

"...ain't said it aloud...like you...never told him...top in the bedroom...baby..."

Had Renji just called Aizen _baby?!_ That was _his_ pet name! And he was sure Aizen had said he liked Renji. Byakuya's hands were starting to shake, and Gin didn't look any better. In fact Gin appeared ill. What little colour there was in him had drained from his body and his arms were shaking. A part of him was worried he might drop the cute little fox in his arms, he was shaking so much. He reacted without thinking.

"Be careful," he said quietly, reaching out to the little fox held loosely in Gin's arms as if to support her rump to keep her from falling. Grateful for some distraction, any distraction from the devastating words they were hearing, even for just a moment. "You might drop him..."

Gin blinked at the sudden movement, jolted back out of his thoughts and looked over at Byakuya. "Huh? Oh. Thanks." he said. And Byakuya noted the genuine gratitude there.

"What's his name?" Byakuya asked.

"Cherry." Gin then added softly. "Her name's Cherry."

Byakuya risked reaching a hand up to pet the fox's head, but paused, realising Gin might not want him to. "May I?"

When Gin nodded, Byakuya let his fingers softly stroke the fur on Cherry's head. _So soft!_ He had to give a small smile. It was all he could manage right now, hearing what he was hearing from his partner.

"Hello, Cherry." he whispered, and the fox turned to him, bright blue eyes alert, and leant into his touch. Eyes squinting at the contact just like Gin's.

"Think she likes ya." Gin whispered. Managing a small smile of his own. Byakuya realised he'd needed a distraction too.

"I like her, too."

Gin's small, pathetic smile widened just a touch. And Byakuya could tell he cared for the creature a lot. "Everyone does."

Byakuya nodded. "It isn't hard to see why. Thankyou... for letting me touch her."

Gin just gave a small shrug. "Foxes fix everythin'." he said. "'sides, ya look like ya needed a distraction."

Byakuya nodded. _Not as much as you do, though_ , he thought. But he knew better than to say so.

He watched Gin swallow to find a clearer voice. "I can't..." he began, stopping to collect himself again. "I carn watch this. We've heard enough. We should go. I'll... I'll let you go first, be less conspicuous that way."

Byakuya nodded again, incapable of much else, and snuck quickly and quietly back the way he'd come through the storeroom and back out into the world. Head still reeling from what he'd just heard.

. . .

Gin waited a few more moments, trying to remember how to breathe again and not listen to the laughter coming from his partner. When he decided it was safe and Kuchiki would be safely far away enough by now, he stood quietly and, with Cherry in his arms, he too crept back out through the storeroom and out into the evening. Still feeling as if he'd been shot in the chest.

. . .

Oblivious to the catastrophe their partners were experiencing, Sousuke and Renji were setting up the double date. Renji's apartment tomorrow night. "Sounds perfect." Aizen said as they finalized a time. Renji nodded; Aizen and Gin would show up at 6, giving Byakuya and Ichimaru a chance to cook their stew.

Plans solidified, they stood up to leave.

"You know," Sousuke said, smiling. "I'm actually looking forward to this."

Renji returned is smile with a smirk of his own. "Ya know, me too."

. . .

At the manor, Byakuya retreated to the gardens, avoiding his staff. Needing some space and time to himself to think. To process this new revelation. Alone with his thoughts, he found himself in front of a patch of dogbane, clusters of little white flowers signifying deceit or falsehood in the language of flowers. And again he felt the dagger of ice pierce his heart as he remembered what he'd overheard is beloved Renji saying.

He dropped to his knees, thinking about how Renji had said he'd be faithful. How Renji had promised love and fidelity to him always. The ice spread through his body as he realised his sweet Renji'd lied to him.

"Why, Renji?" he whispered painfully. "Why would you lie to me?"

He sucked in a deep, painful breath and tried to steady his breathing.

"Don't you love me anymore?"

. . .

Gin returned to the house he shared with Sousuke, head still reeling. He wandered through the house, still in shock, until he found himself in the garden where he set Cherry down and sat staring into the sky, wanting to scream out into it. Trying to blink tears from his eyes. He closed his eyes and sucked in a painful breath. Some of his rage giving way to hurt. Though there was still plenty of anger inside him still. Anger with nowhere to go... for the moment.

" _Why_ , Sousuke? Why would you _do_ this?" he whispered harshly, eyes focusing on the flowers in front of him now. Their language. Their language for decades, now. Being shared with someone else.

Sousuke's body, being shared with someone else.

Gin wanted to bark out a laugh, if opening his mouth wouldn't mean bursting into bitter tears. Because wasn't he enough for Sousuke? Didn't Sousuke love him anymore?

For crying out loud, Sousuke was his fucking sun. Didn't the man return the sentiment?

Gin could feel his lips tremble and his hands shake at the revelation that no, he did not.

He decided it would be less painful being actually shot in the chest by a physical revolver with live bullets.

When he refocused, his eyes landed on a branch of the Judas Tree growing over the fence bordering their neighbours back garden. Long, thin branches with delicate pink flowers blooming along them. Judas tree. In their language, it stood for betrayal.

It was painfully appropriate.

"How could you do this to me?" he whispered bitterly. "To us?"

 _Don' ya love me no more?_


	4. Promises

Wolfy's a/n: Sesh did all of this one, but I provided the flower translations. *is so proud of Sesh because this is lovely*. You'll see me and my lovely idiots in ch5 ;)

Sesh's a/n: Wolfy owns the flower dictionary.

Naughty happenings- rated M for a reason ;) language.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Promises**

Renji was smiling as he walked in the door to his and Byakuya's suite of rooms at the Kuchiki manor, pleased with himself. He always liked making new friends, and he figured this was a good start to making a couple more. He turned on a light, jumping when he saw Byakuya sitting in a nearby chair. "Hey, baby. Why you sittin' in the dark?"

The noble didn't answer, just looked at him with a solemn expression. The disappointment in the wide silvery eyes was clear as Byakuya seemed to search for something. Renji tilted his head, becoming concerned about his lover.

"Baby?"

The older man flinched. "Do not call me that right now. Not if you're going to use it on someone else."

Now utterly confused, Renji gaped at his superior. "What are you talking about?"

Byakuya sighed, then whispered, "Where were you tonight, Renji?"

Unsure why the question was being asked, he still answered honestly. "I met Aizen-taicho at The Wolf Den. He wanted advice about -get this- his relationship with Gin. We were talking for quite a while, and they're coming over for dinner tomorrow night. Now, you're freaking me out, baby, so can you tell me what's wrong?"

To his surprise and increased concern, the Kuchiki heir seemed ready to cry. "You...you're not having an affair? Promise?"

Shocked, he shook his head. "No, baby, of course not! You're the only one for me. Why would you think I was cheating?"

The fine features crumpled as Byakuya tried his best not to cry. "Because I came to The Wolf Den, and I heard you and Aizen talking and I thought you called him 'baby' and Gin was -"

Renji had crossed the space between them and caught his boyfriend in a big hug. "Oh baby. I swear I'd never cheat on you. You're so precious to me and I love you. I'm sorry I gave you any reason to doubt me."

The smaller Soul Reaper relaxed into his arms, and he smiled as he tightened his embrace. He lowered his head to gently capture the noble's lips. After how long they'd been together, he knew there was one fool-proof, indisputable way for him to show Byakuya how he felt.

He broke the kiss just long enough to ask, "You wanna?" The older man only had to nod, and it was enough.

Renji recaptured those soft lips as his hands slid under the shihakusho. Every touch conveyed more than words ever could.

XxXx

Byakuya felt like a fool for doubting his lover, but Renji's hands were reassuring, comforting. The kiss was understanding and coaxing. He kissed back eagerly, knowing that devotion was a mark of their lovemaking.

When the bigger Soul Reaper began kissing his neck, he moaned. "Re-Renji, I was such an idiot. Forgive me?"

Renji nuzzled him. "Always, baby." The auburn eyes met his. "You know, in my mind I call you my moon."

He blinked. "Why?"

The redhead grinned. "Cause I'm the monkey tryin' to catch the moon, remember? Well, guess what? I caught you." The strong arms tightened around him, and he couldn't stop his smile.

Renji lifted him so his legs were wrapped around a lean waist. He clung to the muscular frame of the younger man, exchanging soft, passionate kisses with him as he was carried down the hallway. Then they were in the bedroom and he was being laid down.

Over the next few moments, clothes disappeared and Renji kissed him deeply as his fingers prepared his body. The pleasurable sensations made him moan and squirm, impatient to be joined with his lover.

Finally, Byakuya let out a breath of relief and anticipation when he felt his partner moving into position. Renji gently joined their bodies, setting a rocking pace as they moved together. "I love you" was breathed against his ear, and he returned the words with all his heart.

The Rukon Dog thrust into him, hitting that sweet spot that made him see stars. He cried out at the intensity of pleasure as he rocked his body to meet his lover's.

Their peak came quickly, soft moans and the sound of skin on skin filling the air. Panting with relief, they stayed joined as long as they could, just holding each other close. After quite some time, Renji pulled away to clean them up.

X~X

Renji smiled down at his superior as he finished the cleanup. Byakuya looked so calm and happy now, no longer thinking him guilty of infidelity. How sweet that his lover had been jealous. His possessive moon.

He straightened out the bed, encouraging his partner to lay down and sleep. After exchanging 'I love you's and sweet kisses, the older man curled up on his side. Renji waited a bit before heading for the doors that led to the Kuchiki gardens.

He cast one last look at the sleeping noble, then stepped out. First, he found a small branch of cedar that had fallen during the last storm. He remembered Aizen telling him that depending on context, cedar meant strength, constancy, or everlasting love. In a certain context, ' the strength of our love will endure forever', and wasn't that fucking beautiful?

Using his pocketknife, he carved the small branch into a slim vase, carefully hollowing it out and etching graceful, curved patterns on it. When it was finished, he worked his way through the garden, gathering the flowers he needed.

By the time he was done, the vase was full and decorated. Ivy for fidelity and loyalty was wound around it and spilling out from the top. Bright red tulips stuck out, waving their message of love. Plenty of jonquil to express his desire and globe amaranth to declare his unchanging, unfading, undying love. Crown imperial for Byakuya's power and majesty, madwort to show his happiness and field lilac to symbolize his humility.

What a message all these flowers made! Hoping Byakuya was familiar with floriography, he put the loaded vase on his partner's side of the bed. It was an unusual looking bouquet but its message was beautiful.

Renji crawled into bed and kissed his boyfriend's forehead before drifting off to the smell of cedar and flowers.


	5. Honesty

TDW A/n: Still no home wifi yet so will catch up on pm's/comments/replies when I'm connected. Else I'd never leave this coffee shop.

Notes: This one's all me, with my lovely idiots being idiots. Lots of tangle because aint no life but the krakenlife and this is the heirverse.

The Game tangle should be obvious, the CF mirrors are sly. Mad props if you get the references to the monstrosity currently being completely re-done from ch1 again as of today [06 may 2018]. But if you catch the alludes to developments hinted at in Lie/I Love: Shhh. Its meant to be this way :)

enjoy.

 **Chapter 5: Honesty**

Sousuke found himself humming a happy tune as he walked home that evening, very pleased with the plans for tomorrow night. Now all there was left to do was convince Gin to go. Not that Gin would need much convincing; Gin seemed to run along with whatever plans he had and whatever he was enthused about at the time. And this would be no different. It didn't strike him that Gin might be doing so just because it made him happy – but that fact wasn't lost on Kyouka Suigetsu. A fact she liked to remind him of. Constantly. So when he asked her, for the fifth time that evening, if she thought Gin would like the idea of a double date, she just sighed heavily in agitation.

 _For the last **time** , Sousuke. Yes! _She snapped at him. _If it makes you happy he'll do whatever you suggest. If you haven't got that into your thick **skull** by now that man is **in love with you** , then gods you really **are** stupid. _

He kept a deadpan expression as he walked home and sighed softly. _Point made._ He answered. _No need to shout. I just wanted to make sure._

She blew air out of her nose and huffed. _Honestly. You're like a nervous teenager trying to impress him. Talk about a schoolboy crush..._

Sousuke frowned, not at all impressed. _We've been together for nearly half a century._ He said. But he was unable to refute her words. Well, of course he'd want to impress Gin. The younger man intrigued him, beguiled him, made his life... better just by being in it. Gin made him... happy. And dammit, he wanted to keep hold of Gin. Now, if he could just find a way to bind Gin to him, connect their souls together until they died, or even until after that... then he'd be set. He let his mind wander a little, and spied some saffron flowers in his neighbours garden, and smiled. Ah, now there was an idea...

 _Ha!_ Kyouka smirked. _And you say you don't believe in ma-_

 _Yes, alright, Kyouka,_ he chided. _You can kindly shut your trap now. Unless you wish to ruin a romantic moment?_

Kyouka hushed immediately and he smirked. _I thought so._

And with that he walked up the path to his front door. Ready to surprise Gin with his suggestions.

. . .

Gin was cooking dinner when he heard the front door open and shut. Well, he was cooking _himself_ dinner. That lying, cheating scumbag could fend for himself. Boy, when that fool got in here he was going to give him a piece of his mind. And then tear him a new arsehole. _Seriously, Renji?_ He thought, shaking his head. _Really? Of all the people in the world he chooses Renji to replace me?_

Gin frowned. He could understand if Sousuke wanted someone better. Because well, he wasn't all that fascinating. He could even understand if Sousuke wanted a woman instead. Because who knew, he might want children one day the way he himself did.

But a Rukon Dog like Renji? Gin shook his head, trying to ignore how much it stung.

 _You do know there's probably a reasonable explanation for this._ Shinsou told him. But Gin wasn't listening. How could he, when he was still feeling the sting of betrayal?

Because if Sousuke did want someone else, he should at least man the fuck up and end their relationship instead of sneaking around behind his back. There was no fucking excuse for that. None.

"Gin!" he heard Sousuke calling him, "I'm home."

Gin took a deep breath. Set down the knife in his hand beside the chopped vegetables. He felt the man approach him before he heard him, felt those arms around him.

"What's for dinner?"

Gin frowned, trying to resist the wonderful chessplayer behind him. His lovely magician. It was hard, but he shrugged himself out of the embrace.

"Is something wrong?" Sousuke asked him, confused.

"Don' play dumb wit' me." Gin hissed, "I know ya've been sleepin' round behind me back! Didya think I wouldn' find out?!"

Sousuke blinked, apparently for once at a loss for words. _Good. He should be._

 _. . ._

Sousuke was confused. Sleeping around? Where had Gin gotten that idea from? He certainly hadn't done anything of the sort. Okay, he knew in his past he hadn't been the most monogamous man, but... since Gin had come into his life he hadn't even touched another person. Hadn't even looked at anyone else besides Gin. Gin was _it_ for him. Everyone else could jump of a cliff for all he cared. Only Gin mattered.

Why couldn't his lovely Gin see that?

Where was all this hostility coming from? Unless word had gotten about he was meeting with Renji and...

A lightbulb clicked on in his head. Yes. That must be it.

"Gin," he said softly, holding his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. "I can explain."

 _. . ._

"I haven't been sleeping with anyone else besides you." Sousuke told him.

Gin just scowled at him, teeth gnashing as he spewed his vitriol.

"Oh, great. A liar and a whore. Perfect. I sure can pick em, huh?"

Sousuke looked even more confused, and hurt. "Gin," he began again, "Why don't you tell me what you know. So I can explain."

Gin leant back against the counter, crossing his arms defensively. "Dunno what's to explain." he muttered. "Yer a fuckin' whore and a liar. An' yer cheatin' on me with Renji."

Gin scowled at him and he uncrossed his arms. Fuelled now by indignant rage. "I mean-" he laughed, somewhat hysterically, "-Renji, seriously? Renji-fuckin'-Abarai? Tha's who ya replace me wit'? Don' ya fuckin' lie ta me either cuz I saw ya. In that bar."

"Gin-"

"How could you?!" Gin snapped. "I trusted you! And you... you..."

The words caught in Gin's throat as he fought the sobs. _No. No, Gin, don' ya start cryin'. Yer s'pposed t'be angry, remember? Spewin' vitriol!_

He took a deep breath to recompose himself, deciding to give his lover a chance to speak. Because he certainly couldn't trust himself or his own voice enough to continue without cracking up and going to pieces.

He kept his gaze on his lover's face, noting the mixture of sympathy and distress etched into his expression.

 _No. No please... don't give me that look that says it hurts ya when I cry. I'm struggling to keep meself t'gether as it is..._

"Gin," Sousuke said gently. And the hurt expression stung.

"Fuck you!" Gin spouted. Because his anger was easier to manage than his hurt.

"Gin let me explain."

Gin took in another deep, long breath and dragged his eyes up to Sousuke's. "Explain then. Cuz I really wanna hear yer story fer _this."_

"Alright," Sousuke said softly. And though Gin was taken back by the sudden obedience, he stood his ground and waited for his explanation. Frowning and crossing his arms.

"Well, go on then."

He watched Sousuke sigh, as if debating whether to speak honestly. "I went to see Renji." Sousuke admitted. Gin's frown deepened.

"I know that. Bu' _why?"_

"To catch up with him. And to ask his advice."

Gin's temper flared at this. But he kept it in check. " _You?_ Ask fer advice?" he said, incredulous. "You don' even ask _me_ fer advice."

He watched Sousuke nod at this comment, looking somewhat disappointed by this. "I know. And I know it's part of why we haven't been as close as you would like. Why you still don't wholly trust me."

Gin opened his mouth to refute the words. _I trust you!_ He wanted to argue. But the words just wouldn't come. Besides, Sousuke spoke the truth. Anyone who trusted their partner fully didn't go sneaking around to bars to spy on them. So Gin closed his mouth again, silent.

"That's why I wanted his advice." Sousuke continued. "I want you to trust me. And he seems to have that level of trust with Byakuya, so I figured he'd be the best person to ask for ways to facilitate that trust between _us."_

Gin watched him quietly, somewhat stunned by all of this. By Sousuke wanting, attempting to be better for him. If it was true, then he felt like the biggest idiot. _If_ it were true. He heard his lover sigh softly and step closer to him, felt him take his hand gently.

"I want you to trust me, Gin." he said. And Gin thought he heard a faint echo of the desperation Aizen had expressed when he'd asked him to stay with him that day Gin helped him home after he got blind drunk. And then again when he begged Gin to stay with him in the hospital after he'd given himself a concussion.

 _Stay with me,_ he'd said. _I want you to trust me,_ he was saying.

Why did they sound so similar?

Gin inhaled shakily and breathed out slowly in the hope that it would steady him.

"So..." he began. Pausing. Swallowing. "Yer _no'_ sleepin' wit' Renji?" he asked. His voice betraying all of his uncertainty. He looked into the eyes of the man he loved, searching for answers, and saw only Sousuke's reassurance and tenderness towards him.

"Why would I sleep with Renji when I have you?" Sousuke answered him. "How could I sleep with Renji when I only want you?" he smiled. And suddenly Gin thought he might cry. Aizen Sousuke was a very reserved man when it came to his emotions. So for him to say something like this... well, he might as well have got down on one knee and said he wanted to be with him forever.

Gin choked back a sob, because no, he couldn't go crying. Not now. This was _not_ how you reacted to a thing like this. "You... you really mean that?"

He watched Sousuke sigh softly, still smiling at him. "Of course I do," he said warmly. "Idiot."

And Gin looked into his eyes again and Sousuke lay a gentle hand on his cheek. "You are the moon of my life. The bright light in my dark world. I don't want anyone else."

Now Gin was _truly_ in danger of crying. He feared that if he opened his mouth he might just fall apart, which would be the entirely wrong way to react. But he couldn't help it. He was just so touched, and happy to hear such honesty, such _realness,_ that it threatened to leak from his eyes. And pretty soon his face began to hurt from smiling so much.

He instinctively pulled his lover into his arms, into his body, feeling the welcome warmth of those strong arms around him.

"And you're my sun." Gin whispered into his ear, arms around his lover's neck. Grateful Sousuke couldn't see his face. "An' 'm sorry I doubted you."


	6. Togetherness

Sesh a/n: I own HtM-verse, Wolfy owns Heirverse, the foxes and the flower dictionary. Otherwise we own nothing here. Also RenBya4ever.

Wolfy a/n: *posts at 6.30am*We apologise for our lateness [read: procrastinating]. We hope this makes up for it. Sorry to Time; this will be wholly unreadable. *imagines Time making like Cave Johnson and demanding we take the lemons back* *climbs into gold painted shippytrash dumpster with Sesh*

Wordcount: 3020

Notes: Lemons [so NSFW at ALL]. Flower language. Idiots being idiots. And Wolfy totally being inspired by/ripping off Kitamura Koume doujins with the laziest AiGin lemon ever. Even though it's really good (the doujin). authors being shippytrash.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Togetherness**

 _Let's go to bed._

Gin sighed softly and felt his Sousuke's arms tighten around him as the sound escaped him. He clung onto his partner, his lover, knowing he would not be the first to let go. Yes. Bed, that sounded really good about now. And not just for sleeping, either.

"Carry me?" he asked playfully. Making an attempt at puppy eyes. Because after what he'd been put through Sousuke had a fair bit of making up to do. He could have just said he was going to see Renji about something inane, after all. He didn't have to go hiding and sneaking about like a criminal. They were supposed to trust each other. They were supposed to be a team.

He heard Sousuke sigh deeply, and Gin braced for a refusal, and was pleasantly surprised when he felt himself being lifted up off the floor. So surprised in fact, that he let out a little shriek when he found himself tipping forwards over Sousuke's shoulder, hefted like a sack of potatoes instead of being gently lifted in those arms like he'd anticipated.

Ah, but then, when had Sousuke ever done anything he'd anticipated?

"Sousuke!" Gin squeaked. Shinsou just cackled like a wicked little warlock.

The older man chuckled. "What?" he asked innocently. And Gin knew he was smirking like a devil. "You asked me to carry you."

"No' like a sack a 'tatoes!" Gin whined. "Pu'me down! Lemme 'ave me dignity!"

Sousuke laughed playfully. Feigning thoughtfulness. "Hm, no I don't think I will." he teased. "I don't want my little fox to run away now, do I? And besides when I'm done with you, dignity will be the _last_ thing on your mind, I assure you."

"Eh?!" Gin gaped. Catching sight of Cherry and Tsuku watching the scene with quizzical expressions. He was sure if they had voices, they'd be laughing at him, too. "What? I aint no fox!" he protested, softly thumping Sousuke on the back. "Put me down this is no' dignified!"

"Oh, but you are a fox," Sousuke answered, still teasing and playful and infuriating. "In fact, you're my fox, and I'm going to take very good care of you."

Gin frowned. "Well can ya carry me like a person and no' like a sacka 'tatoes then?!"

"No," Sousuke answered. Moving through the house and carrying Gin up the stairs towards the bedroom. "This way is more efficient. Now stop wriggling, I don't want to drop you."

"But Sousuke!" Gin whined again, only to be shushed. Gin huffed and ceased struggling, and let his lover carry him to bed like a giant sack of rice. When they entered the bedroom, Sousuke kicked the door shut and Gin was promptly thrown onto the bed. Landing with about as much dignity as a sack of potatoes. Which is to say, none.

Gin huffed once more rolled over onto his back, about to make a wry comment, but stopped and watched his lover start undressing instead. Gin flushed very, very pink. The smirk never once left Sousuke's face.

"Meanie," Gin teased.

"Oh," Sousuke said, confidently stripping himself and letting his clothes fall in a heap on the floor. Treating Gin to a good, long look at his deliciously naked body. Reminding Gin just what a good looking man he had. "I think you'll be changing your opinion of me quite quickly."

"Oh," Gin asked, opening his eyes in an unspoken challenge. Because he could feign innocence, too. "An' how're ya gonna do that?" he smirked.

Sousuke crawled onto the bed, covering Gin's body with his, so Gin could feel the growing heat between them. "How do you think?" he said, before capturing Gin's lips with his own. Pushing his tongue into Gin's welcoming mouth for a deep, passionate kiss. Gin moaned into his mouth, his kiss, and let his hands roam upwards and his fingers tangle themselves into thick, dark hair. He melted into the kiss, into Sousuke. His lover, his partner, his... everything.

Gin moaned into him, arching up into his warm body as desire coiled around his lower spine and pooled in his nether regions.

"Sousuke," he gasped, feeling hands move steadily – far more steadily than his own – to untie his kimono and push it aside to expose his shoulders, his collarbones, his chest. Making Gin shiver with both excitement and anticipation both as Sousuke's lips and tongue worked their way down his neck, kissing and sucking on his pale, soft skin.

"Mmm?" Sousuke hummed, pausing his ministrations, and Gin whimpered pathetically.

"Non- n'don't stop."

"Who said I was going to stop, Gin?" Sousuke asked softly, returning to gently suck on his neck again, pulling another long, hard moan out of Gin's throat. And Gin tightened his legs around his lover's hips as Sousuke's long pianist's fingers pinched one of his nipples, making him cry out.

Sousuke's lips crushed against his again, and he was overcome with passion. Their tongues melding together in a mind-melting kiss.

Wait," Gin breathed, as Sousuke attacked his neck with teeth and tongue again. There'd be marks by tomorrow again, he knew. "Wait, lemme undress. Th' kimono's gonna get all..." Gin gasped and sucked in a breath as Sousuke kissed his throat again and a hand slipped down to play with him. "Dirty."

Sousuke chuckled against his skin. "That doesn't matter," he murmured. "If it gets dirty we can just wash it."

"But, I don't- Oh gods tha's good – I don' wan'it t'get dirty... lemme just- oh fuck, Sou, gods yer good."

Sousuke gave another soft, breathy laugh. "It's quite alright," he reassured. Gently running his fingers through Gin's silver hair. "It's why I gave it to you after all," and with that Sousuke leant close and let his tongue slide over the shell of Gin's ear. Breath hot, voice sensual as he spoke, "To defile it."

Gin couldn't help but shiver with excitement and arousal at just the sound of his lover's smooth voice.

"Really," Gin smirked at him. "Ya got such bad preferences."

"Oh," Sousuke smiled back at him. "I think my preferences are just fine. I do prefer you, after all."

Gin gave a little laugh at that just before his lover kissed him again, slow and languorous, too lost in each other to carry on the conversation. And suddenly it didn't matter that they'd just suffered a misunderstanding, because the world had shrunk right down to just the two of them. A world where all that mattered was that Sousuke was here, that Sousuke still wanted him, still loved him. Still felt desire for him after all their decades together. That Gin still wanted him so badly and so much that it hurt.

"Sousuke," Gin called out to him again. "Please. I need you."

Sousuke smled down at hm tenderly, desire flickering in his eyes as he gazed down at his Gin. "Of course you do," he teased. "I wouldn't be very good at my job if you didn't, now would I?"

"No," Gin agreed, smiling lazily up at him. "You wouldn't."

Sousuke smiled warmly at that answer, the smile reaching his eyes, and he leant down to kiss Gin again. Slowly and tenderly this time. And Gin would've been happy to live in this moment forever, if he could.

He moaned softly into the kiss, which prompted a moan from Sousuke. Gin shifted beneath him and brushed his exposed thigh against his lover's, feeling the tingles of electricity along the soft skin. Desire flooding through him and his arousal poking at his lover's thigh, leaking precum over his skin.

"Gin," Sousuke murmured, and Gin arched up into him again as Sousuke's gentle hand slid up his thigh. "spread your legs for me, darling."

Gin obeyed the gentle command, knowing and anticipating the pleasure that usually followed such obedience. And he watched his lover sensuously suck on his fingers. He watched, too, as his lover slowly spread his legs just a bit wider and pushed a pair of fingers inside him. Slowly, gently stretching him. Making him gasp and moan as they located very quickly that sweet spot.

When Sousuke removed his fingers again, Gin was a writhing, whimpering mess underneath him.

"Hurry." Gin breathed. "Hurry. Please..."

Sousuke kissed him again, hungry and passionate. Gently sucking on Gin's tongue while Gin's fingers tangled into Sousuke's mahogany hair as he tasted his lover again.

"Ready?" Sousuke asked, pulling away for breath. For air.

"Yes," Gin whispered, breathing heavily beneath him. "Yes. Now. Do me now."

Gin's chest heaved, his body flushed with heat, and fire, and electricity wherever their skin touched. Really, touching Sousuke was like touching the goddamn sun. And if that was so, then maybe he was Icarus, and a fool for flying too close. But this was a high he never wanted to come down from.

"Sousuke," Gin begged. "Souuske, please..."

Sousuke laughed softly. "Patience, lover. Good things come to those who wait."

"Don' wanna wait." Gin huffed. "Want you."

"I know," Sousuke kissed him again, and Gin moaned into him again. Sensing him reach for the lube they kept in the bedside drawer. When Sousuke pulled away, Gin whimpered in disappointment.

"Patience," Sousuke said softly, and Gin hushed. His eyes drinking in every detail of his lover's face and that gorgeous body as he lubed up.

He gently pushed Gin's legs apart again and covered Gin's body with his own. Gin wrapping his arms and legs around him and pulling him close. An octopus with his prey. And finally, finally, Sousuke pushed into his welcoming body with a grunt.

Gin moaned loudly at the feeling of him, and smiled up at him as Sousuke's lips captured his again. Their tongues melding together the way their bodies did.

. . .

Sousuke moved slowly, at first. Letting Gin grow used to the feeling. But they'd done this dance so many times now, Gin didn't need long to adjust, and soon the pace increased. Fuelled by Gin's gasps, pants and moans and cries of his name - "Sousuke, ah. Gods, Sousuke. Sousuke. Fuck!" - Sousuke pounded into Gin relentlessly. Hard. Fast. Fully intending to make Gin scream his name. To forget all about Renji Abarai and his suspicions and just everything else apart from him. Enjoying the feel of Gin's hands in his hair and the sound of his voice as they made love.

"Sou..." Gin breathed, teetering close to the edge now. Dangerously close to the edge. Face flushed that lovely shade of pink he so loved.

But 'close' wasn't going to cut it. He wanted Gin _over_ the edge.

"Gin," he answered, feeling wave after wave of pleasure crash over him. His hard, fast, demanding movements, that culminated with Gin coming hard and crying out his name in ecstasy. Toppling over the edge and into oblivion. Sousuke followed shortly after him, emptying out into his lover after a couple more thrusts.

Panting and sated, he pulled himself out of Gin, and the two of them lay together, trying to remember how to breathe again.

"If you ever..." Sousuke told Gin in between pants, "mention Renji Abarai again... I'll keep fucking you like that until... until there's nothing in your head but me. If I... if I have to fuck him out of your head I will."

Gin just smirked over at him, still in that post-orgasm euphoria. But his Gin's grin was no less wolfish. "Oh Sousuke," he said, "You just made sure I'll remember his name forever," Gin answered.

Sousuke shot his lover a look of exasperation and fondness both as Gin burst into a fit of exhausted cackling in the bed beside him. He couldn't help the smile; it really was good, to hear that laugh.

"Alright," Sousuke said, rolling onto his lover again. "Round two, then."

The cackling stopped with a little squeak ad Sousuke pinned Gin down and attacked his neck again, making Gin laugh. And he smiled to himself because it sure was good, to hear his Gin laughing again.

. . .

The next morning, as Byakuya woke up, he could smell flowers and cedar. He cracked one eye open to see an elegantly simple vase overflowing with flowers on his nightstand. His childhood lessons in floriography kicked in, and he began deciphering the message in the blooms.

Renji must've done this, as no one else had permission to enter his quarters so freely.

He eyed the cedar vase - strength and constancy. Given the context of the foliage filling the vase, the message was along the lines of 'the strength of our love will endure forever.'

Smiling, he sat up and decoded the flowers themselves. The over-abundance of ivy for fidelity, red tulips declaring love, jonquil signifying deep desire. Globe amaranth expressed a love that would never fade or die. Crown imperial stood for great power and majesty, madwort held a message of true happiness, and humility was represented by bundles of field lilac.

Byakuya swallowed the lump in his throat, touched by the overall message - _'Though I know I stand but a humble man before your power and majesty, I want you to know I'm happy you chose me, that I desire you, and I will love you forever.'_

How beautiful!

He looked at the sleeping redhead, tears of happiness in his eyes. His lover had a beautiful soul to want to convey such a message. He was so very lucky to have this man in his life.

As Byakuya watched the younger man sleep, his eyes began traveling over the muscular frame, following the exotic tattoos that he found so very attractive. An idea struck him, and he set the vase on his nightstand before slipping out of bed and into the garden.

He picked fresh jonquil and some lime tree flowers. A smile on his face, he practically ran back inside. He sat by his lover, using one hand to smooth back the scarlet mane. "Renji? Wake up."

A groan answered him, and he chuckled to himself. The redhead was not a morning person. Well, he knew how to overcome that.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. A moment later, Renji was kissing back, sighing happily. With a soft laugh, Byakuya pulled back, amused by how his partner tried to follow.

"Renji, wake up. I have something for you."

Eyes still closed, the younger man murmured, "You're all I need, baby.'

Byakuya smiled at the sentiment, then put a subtle pout into his voice.

"Please wake up, Renji."

The redhead's eyes shot open. "'S wrong? You ok?"

He was quick to reassure the bigger Soul Reaper, then showed him the flowers he'd picked. Renji smiled excitedly, propping up on one elbow.

"Ok, I know that one is Jonquil, and it represents desire. What's that one?" he asked, pointing at the blooms alongside the jonquil.

Byakuya smiled softly as he replied, "Those are limetree flowers, and they signify conjugal love."

Those deep auburn eyes met his as a tattooed eyebrow rose. "You wanna have sex?"

He smirked. "No, it's more along the lines of, 'I desire you in my bed' or 'I want to make love to you'."

Renji grinned seductively at him. "More romantic than I gave it credit for. So, you wanna make love to me, hmmm?"

Byakuya nodded and laid the flowers on the nightstand, crawling further onto the bed. Easily, the bigger Soul Reaper laid back and spread his legs in welcome, flicking open his yukata teasingly.

"I love you, Renji," Byakuya murmured as he prepared his lover.

A sigh of pleasure answered him, warming his heart. "And I love you, Byakuya. Always."

Then they were joined, and words were no longer needed. They communicated with their bodies, spoke to each other with sighs and moans as they danced to unheard music only they could hear.

For several minutes, their movements and touches were gentle, soothing, physically expressing the more tender side of their love. Byakuya reveled in the adoring touches, even as he slowly claimed the younger man with a sense of wonder and reverence that this magnificent creature was always willing to surrender himself in such a way.

This man who didn't let __anyone__ push him down could do such wonderful things to his body, yet turn around and allow himself to be conquered in the most intimate of ways.

It always amazed and humbled Byakuya.

Then Renji made a more needy sound and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, arching up under him. And he was not one to ever deny the Rukon Dog what he desired in bed.

Byakuya plunged deep into his wild lover, enjoying the incoherent sounds Renji made as his sweet spot was assaulted by hard, driving thrusts. Byakuya could rarely seem to hold back with his half-feral subordinate, but that was okay, because he knew Renji didn't __want__ him to ever hold back.

Amidst his powerful thrusts, he gripped a lean hip with one hand and lifted the other to tenderly stroke sweat-dampened wine-red hair and wicked black lines. He knew the contrast of rough and gentle treatment would quickly unravel his beautiful redhead.

Sure enough, Renji whimpered, nuzzling his hand while that strong body surged up against his own, somehow both demanding and pleading.

Byakuya caught his breath as the auburn eyes locked on his, filled with such love and adoration that his heart missed a beat. Then those eyes flooded with pleasure so intense that the bigger Soul Reaper teared up a little, gasping for breath and loosing a stream of unintelligible sound and half-formed curses.

Byakuya captured his lover's lips, groaning long and low as his own release poured into the muscled, undulating body. He felt Renji's hands slide up into his hair and tighten, and he shuddered, pushing his pulsing body as deep as physically possible.

He stayed buried in his Renji, sliding his arms under broad shoulders and wrapping one hand around the back of his lover's neck.

Nothing mattered but this moment, holding each other so tight, foreheads touching, panting between slower and slower kisses.

Nothing else mattered at all.


End file.
